When sharing content, such as images or sound, a connection with a device to share to have to be established. To establish this connection the receiving device has to be identified often manually by the sending device, and the connection be accepted. Also the manner of sharing the content has to be established. Furthermore, as content is shared, using contemporary techniques where the sender only takes a few actions, the receiving side has to perform actins to retrieve the shared content. This requires many user actions on both the sending party and the receiving party's end, and especially so if the content is to be shared with more than one user.
The problem occurs especially when a sharing is to be performed with someone that one has not shared content with before.
Simplified sharing manners have been proposed, however, these are always through a third party necessitating that the receiving user go and retrieve the shared content from the third party.
There is thus a need for an improved manner of sharing content requiring a minimum of user actions, both on the sender side and on the receiver side.